Drzwi powoli się otwierają
by Mangha
Summary: Tom stoi przed drzwiami domostwa Riddle'ów. Puka. Czeka. Planuje zemstę. A potem drzwi powoli się otwierają... /Miniaturka, proszę o opinie.


**Drzwi powoli się otwierają**

* * *

Młody chłopiec idzie powoli polną drogą. Jest podenerwowany - w ręku kurczowo trzyma dziwny patyk, na twarzy wyraźnie widać napięcie; zaciska zęby i brnie dalej. Staje przed potężnymi drzwiami wielkiego dworku. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w portal, po czym unosi rękę.

* * *

**Puk, puk.**

Drzwi powoli się otwierają. Chłopiec nawet nie patrząc na otwierającego, wypuszcza promień zielonego światła. Na drewnianą podłogę z hukiem opada ciało młodej kobiety.

Blondynka, ubrana skromnie, obok niej leży upada taca z wylaną herbatą.

Służąca. Jej młoda twarz zastyga bez wyrazu.

Chłopiec klnie cicho pod nosem, kiedy z bawialni dobiegają zaalarmowane głosy. Zrezygnowany opuszcza patyk.

_**Źle. Zbrodnia zbyt przypadkowa, zwykła. Ordynarna. Mało przemyślana. Głupia i nic nie znacząca. Ofiarą, jego pierwszą ofiarą, ma być jego ojciec. Głupia mugolska służąca. Jej życie nie było nawet warte wypowiedzenia klątwy.**_

Chłopiec bierze głęboki wdech.

* * *

**Puk, puk.**

Drzwi powoli się otwierają. Tym razem staje w nich mężczyzna uderzająco podobny do chłopca. Marszczy brwi. Chłopiec zaciska mocniej palce na patyku i z wahaniem podnosi go. Z jadem w głosie wypowiada dwa słowa:

- _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Zielone światło uderza w pierś mężczyzny i ten upada na ziemię. Wyraz zaskoczenia odmalowuje się na jego twarzy.

_**Nie. Sytuacja mało prawdopodobna, morderstwo zbyt bezosobowe, zbyt litościwe, bez cierpienia, za mało okrutne (w ogóle). Bez zemsty.**_

Chłopiec zaciska powieki i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

**Puk, puk.**

Drzwi powoli się otwierają. Tym razem chłopiec czeka cierpliwie. Uśmiecha sie szarmancko do służącej i przedstawia jej swoje imię (wymyślone naprędce). Mruczy coś pod nosem i dziewczyna nie pytając o nic więcej wprowadza go do środka. Prowadzi go przez korytarz do salonu gdzie przy stoliku siedzi starsza para przy herbacie. Rozmawiają grzecznie, nie zauważając przybycia nowego gościa. Oczy chłopca przelatują szybko po nich w poszukiwaniu innej osoby.

Mężczyzna siedzi w kącie czytając bez zainteresowania gazetę. On również zdaje się niczego nie zauważać.

Młodzieniec przekracza próg pokoju i otwiera drzwi na oścież. Dopiero teraz ludzie w środku podnoszą wzrok zauważając go. Za nim służąca wpatruje się nieruchomo i tępo w ścianę.

- Witaj ojcze - pierwsze słowa kieruje do najmłodszej ofiary. Zaraz potem odwraca się do starszej pary. - I ty dziadku. Babciu. - Pochyla głowę i uśmiecha się w sposób przystający rekinom płynącym do ofiary.

- Ojcze?! - Mężczyzna pyta drżącym głosem. Kobieta wydaje się być równie zszokowana.

- Tom! Kto to jest? Znasz go? Dlaczego podaje się za twojego syna...? - Krzyczy ze wzburzeniem.

- Mary, uspokój się. - Odwraca się i mówi teraz do chłopca. - Nie mam pojęcia kim pan jest, ale proszę natychmiast stąd wyjść! - Jego twarz zaczyna przypominać pysk buldoga, policzki drżą ze wściekłości kiedy podtrzymuje zdziwioną tym zachowaniem kobietę.

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru - syczy chłopiec. Mężczyzna nie jest z tego zadowolony.

- Henry...! - Nie kończy ponieważ chłopiec jednym dziwnym ruchem patyka zamyka drzwi. Te uderzają służącą, która i tak wydaje się tego nie zauważać, wpatruje się cały czas w jakieś odległe miejsce.

- Długo czekałem na to spotkanie - odzywa się wreszcie, kiedy ludzie w salonie patrzą na niego oniemieli. Starszy mężczyzna przysuwa tylko do siebie bladą jak ściana kobietę i ściska mocniej jej łokieć. - Ojcze. - To słowo wydaje się być niezwykłe, chłopiec wymawia je za każdym razem powoli, wypróbowuje jego brzmienie.

Chłopiec całkowicie skupia się na tym mężczyźnie. Starsza para wychodzi poza jego umysł, ich widok się zamazuje, nie zwraca na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Nie musi się bać, że mu coś zrobią, są zbyt przerażeni; są nic nie znaczącymi robakami.

- Wydajesz się być zaskoczony moim widokiem. Tak, jestem twoim synem, jednak ty nie jesteś godny miana ojca - z szyderstwem rozpoczyna swój monolog. - Nie jesteś nawet godzien miana mężczyzny, zostawiłeś moją matkę, chociaż wiedziałeś, że była w ciąży! Wiedziałeś! I nigdy nie zainteresowałeś się jej losem.

Przez wiele lat czekałem aż ktoś zabierze mnie z tego sierocińca. Tak... Moja matka umarła, wiedziałeś o tym? Umarła zaraz po porodzie. Nie zdążyła nawet wyjawić swego imienia. Ale nadała mi twoje. Tom Riddle. Tak się nazywam.

Mężczyzna wydaje się wstrząśnięty. Próbuje się odezwać, lecz chłopiec mówi dalej.

- Kiedy byłem w sierocińcu - kontynuuje przerwany wątek - zastanawiałem się kim jesteś. Wyobrażałem sobie, że przybędziesz, że mnie odnajdziesz. Potem okazało się, że jestem czarodziejem - tak, tak jak moja matka. Była warta stu tylu takich jak ty! Ale umarła. A ja myślałem, że to ty jesteś wielkim czarodziejem. Jak mogłem się tak mylić? Zawiodłeś mnie. Ale teraz zginiesz...

- Nie! - Jak przez mgłę słyszy głos kobiety. Oszałamia ją lekkim skinieniem patyka w dłoni.

Mężczyzna, którego chłopiec nazywa ojcem, podrywa się. Drży. Pada na kolana.

- Nie! Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! Przepraszam cię, synu, tak, tak zawiodłem cię - przybiera służalczy ton głosu. - Ale nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię! Wynagrodzę ci to! Przepraszam...! Wynagrodzę... Kocham... - chłopiec uderza go w twarz.

- Och, jakie to żałosne - mówi z wielką satysfakcją. - Błagasz mnie teraz o litość. Nie. I tak cię zabiję.

Ojciec pada do butów chłopca. W jego oczach widać łzy. Mamrocze coś pod nosem. Chłopiec wydaje się być teraz wyraźnie rozwścieczony.

- Gdzie?! Gdzie! Byłeś! Przez! Te! Wszystkie! Lata!? Nie masz nawet prawa prosić mnie o łaskę! Nienawidzę cię! - Drżącą z frustracji ręką celuje w głowę mężczyzny.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Promień zielonego światła i jest po wszystkim. Ciało opada na ziemię.

_**Źle! Źle, niewyobrażalnie źle! Czemu? Za dramatycznie, zbyt dużo desperacji, zbyt dużo tęsknoty, zbyt wiele emocji, za mało opanowania, za dużo słabości. Nie realistycznie... Ojciec czołgający się, błagający o litość? Mało prawdopodobne. Morderstwo w emocjach, niezaplanowane, zbyt spontaniczne. Najgorszy ze scenariuszy, wychodzi na znerwicowanego, zranionego dzieciaka.**_

_**Nie.**_

_**Żałosne.**_

Chłopiec we frustracji zaciska pięści, scena, dom, ludzie i przedmioty rozwiewają się.

* * *

Chłopiec trzyma cały czas uniesioną rękę. Waha się. Porusza nerwowo oczami wpatrując się w coraz to inne miejsce. Jego myśli biegną szaleńczo, kalkuluje w głowie. Jest niezadowolony.

Żaden z jego planów nie był wystarczająco idealny, żaden nie spełniał jego oczekiwań. Były żałosne.

Pierwszy w swej naiwności.

Drugi w swym braku przemyślenia.

Trzeci w swym dramatyzmie.

Cały czas nie opuszcza ręki.

A gdyby jeszcze jeden? Ten idealny? Ten autentyczny, prawdziwy, prawdopodobny, udany, zadowalający?

Nie.

Ręka powoli opada. Uderza dłonią o drewniane drzwi.

Puka.

W napięciu czeka próbując przewiercić oczami wejście. Co teraz się stanie? Jak zachowa się jego ojciec? Jak zachowa się on sam? Jak to wszystko zrealizuje? A może zwyczajnie zobaczy co mu przyniesie los? Tak, tak, zaraz się wszystko okaże. Teraz nadszedł czas na spotkanie ze swoją własną nemezis.

Chłopiec bierze głęboki wdech.

Drzwi powoli się otwierają...


End file.
